Gentle Understanding
by Gwendylion
Summary: After an unusual and grueling battle, Ichigo and Rukia find a peacefulness in one another.


**A/N: Wow, I really haven't written a fic in a long time; Or anything for that matter. This is my first Bleach fic, and considering I haven't written in a while, I know it's going to be a bit rough. So forgive me this once, and maybe if you're good I'll write another chapter! …a better chapter. ****J**** Enjoy!**

**OH! Also, I haven't edited this yet, I will go back and do that within the next few days. So bare with me!**

**Gentle Understanding**

Helplessness couldn't even describe the state he was in, and he certainly would never ask for help. His wounds were far too big for him to fight for a while, and after Urahara gave him proper bandages, all he wanted to do was go home.

"How…" his voice rang in the silence of the room. "How could only a hallow have done this to me?".

Ichigo never understood when he lost a battle. He never understood that there were beings more powerful than him. Of course he was hard-headed and would never listen to anyone. But he was sure that the others would come to help him. No one ever did.

The silence once again enveloped the room and stung his ears with defeat. Ichigo really was helpless.

"It's too quiet in here…" came a voice from the darkness that settled outside of his window.

"Jesus!" he proclaimed as he sat as upright as he could in the bed and then shrunk back in pain. "Rukia…you almost gave me a…" "My apologies…" she cut him off as she climbed through the frame of his window.

It was almost midnight and the noise from the streets had almost completely died out. Rukia sat down gently at the edge of his bed and bowed her head slightly. "I…I'm sorry Ichigo". Her black hair hung around her lowered face. Every strand glistened in the small sliver of moonlight that shone through the window. Ichigo closed his eyes. He already knew why she was sorry. He also knew that there was a good reason that rode with her apology.

"We all got attacked". She extended her arms and pulled back the sleeves of her Shinigami uniform, which Ichigo had just noticed was tattered and torn. Embedded deep in Rukia's arms were gashes he had never seen on her before. That wasn't it though. Her stomach had a rather large wound as well that was beginning to crust with blood. He cringed and sharp pain ran throughout his body. He had never seen her in this shape before, but yet she seemed as if pain wasn't in the equation. She rarely let anyone know she was hurting. He loved that about her.

"What we dealt with was no ordinary Hallow. Though, in appearance they seemed ordinarily weak, they were devastatingly strong.". At that point, Rukia's voice became softer, as if reflecting on what had just happened. "We had no casualties but those who fought were severely injured, including Kenpachi.". Ichigo's eyes widened. He only wondered how they, including himself, were still alive. "Those were not Hallows. All we know is that whatever they are, they are using the appearance of an ordinary Hallow and harvesting powers beyond anything we've ever seen before.".

It seemed so unreal, and at that very moment, he could no longer think about it. He was so weary. The silence once again fell around them and he looked up at Rukia, who returned his gaze. She gave a small smile and reached in a small bag she was carrying and pulled out a few rolls of gauze. She slowly began to wrap her wounds, applying a small amount of medicinal cream around each one.

"Rukia…I'm…" She finished wrapping her arms, intending to get to her stomach later when she was alone, and looked back up at Ichigo who had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay…" He turned his head, his cheeks slightly red . Rukia stuck out her tongue and laughed. "I'm surprised you're okay. You're so hard-headed though, I guess I'm not really that surprised. If you weren't around, who would we all pick on?" Ichigo laughed for the first time in what seemed like months. Laughing wasn't all that great after he had done it though, pain lingered no matter what he did.

His searing pain shone on his face and the cheery mood that had so quickly come was now gone. Rukia felt a pang of guilt as she scooted in closer to him. "Dammit.. If only I could've gotten there to you…". "Rukia, you had your own battle, it's not your fault..". He reached over slowly to place his hand on hers to show her that things were okay. But it was too late, her cheeks glistened with tears. He was sure he had never seen her cry and his heart almost broke at the site. "Though he couldn't blame her, he felt the same. Seeing her in that state made him feel as if he had let her down. He should've been by her side, helping _her._

Shewas quick to wipe away her tears and began to remove Ichigo's old bandages, placing them in the waste bin that sat beside his bed. "Can you sit up some..?", her voice was delicate and barely made it to his ears. He nodded and sat up slowly.

He cared for her, but he didn't even realize it. She watched over him, jut as he did her. Though their arguing wouldn't favor the idea, they made one another perfectly happy.

Her small hands moved the bandages around his body slowly, being careful not to hurt him further. Her fingers skimmed his skin every now and then by accident and aware of it, both their cheeks lit up with pink.

There were no words spoken as she finished dressing his wounds and their luminous cheeks evident of the love that lingered between them. Half and hour had passed and both were exhausted. "Well.. I'll be taking up your closet for the night…" "No you won't…" he spoke hazily. He almost couldn't believe he was getting ready to do this.

Rukia's face scrunched up and she placed her hands on her hips, "Well I'm too tired to-.." "Shh.." his head was spinning from sleepiness and pain. "You'll never get to sleep in that closet with those wounds…" Now, more red than ever, he moved over and patted gently beside him. She had never felt more shy in her entire life. " But I-"….She stopped not wanting to argue the point any longer and, after much internal arguing, slowly laid down beside him.

It was unusual for either of them to act in this manner, but it had been a long day, and they were both so tired.

Sleep took over them eventually and where their painful and exhausting day ended their dreams began. And even though they knew the battles to come would be more difficult than they could ever imagine, they both found peace in one another.

A piece of a whole. A whole entire life together.

**Fin: Oh my goodness. Going to be writing more fics soon. Hopefully better than this one. But, hope you liked, please feel free to R&R!**


End file.
